halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of seven references in Halo
Bungie Studios has long enjoyed using the number Seven (7) in its games in many prominent ways.Marathon.Bungie.Org: The Number Seven Ensemble Studios and authors also have certain obvious seven references in their works about Halo. The following attempts to list the intentional references Bungie placed into Halo for the fans to find. As such, not all of these references may be fully accurate, and many of them may be proven to be false at any time. Bungie's obsession with the number seven may be attributed to (or be a determining factor) why John-117 is considered lucky, as 7 is considered a lucky number. In spite of the fact that the number seven is featured extensively in Bungie's work, it has generated an aura of apophenia. This cultural nuance can be compared to the 23 enigma. ''Halo'' Series ''Halo: The Fall of Reach ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' (and Halo: The Flood) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uz6R2JBSDA&feature=related ''Halo: First Strike'' The Master Chief's Recognition Code is Tango Alpha 340 3+4+0=7 ''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' ''Halo 2'' ''Halo 3'' Cortana Letters and Transmissions I Love Bees ''Halo: Contact Harvest'' ''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' 's Hull classification symbol contains a seven referance: FFG-209; 9-2=7. }} ''Halo Wars'' ''Halo 3: ODST'' ''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' *Sergeant Michael Baird found fourteen terabytes of information on cancer using Shipnet. 14/2=7 *Mo Ye's initial plan was to have Baird drive the ship into a red giant fourteen million miles starboard. 14/2=7 *When Baird first exited the medbay he ran into seven Covenant soldiers (4 Unggoy, 2 Kig-Yar, and 1 Elite). Palace Hotel *John-117 was less than seven meters from a Kig-Yar when its head snapped to the side.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, page 355 The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole *Preston Cole was one of seven children (four boys and three girls). *Ensign Alexis Indara begins management training (Series 7') following the [[CMA Season of Plenty|CMA ''Season of Plenty]]'s bi-annual personnel review. *The UNSC destroyers which participated in the Callisto Incident in 2494 carried only '''7 Ares Missiles.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, page 439 *During the Skirmish at Theta Ursae Majoris the [[UNSC Gorgon (Destroyer)|UNSC Gorgon]] had seven Pelicans on standby. *"The scattered debris of seven destroyers, however, continued on their previous trajectories."Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, page 464 }} ''Halo: Reach'' *A Grunt's average height, in Halo: Reach, is 5'2". 5+2=7 *In Forge World, "Mount Skullimanjaro" was named after the killstreak "Killamanjaro" which is when a player gets "7" kills. *Thom-293's service tag 2+3+9=14; 14/2=7 ''Halo Legends *There is a 7''' in the sky just before the Desert Battle. Odd One Out *'''7 residents of planet Cronkee are spoken of in the episode, including 'Mama' and the dinosaur. *'7' is referenced in SPARTAN-1337's codename 1+3+3='7'. The Package *The battle between John-117 and Thel 'Lodamee lasts 7''' seconds. *When Frederic-104, Kelly-087 and John-117 enter the Covenant Flagship Kelly says, "We got three minutes" indicating that the space battle lasted '''7 minutes. Homecoming * Ralph-303 mentions to Daisy-023 that it has been 7''' years since they were abducted to participate in the SPARTAN-II program. }} Halo: Glasslands Miscellaneous *The Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary achievement Breaking Quarantine (achievement) requires that you escape the Flood containment facility in under 21 minutes. 21÷3=7. *The Arbiter from Halo: Wars' last name (Moramee) has 7 characters. Sources Links Internal *List of references to religion in Halo *List of Marathon references in Halo External *The Septionary is a fan-created list every seven letter word in the english language. *The relevant Bungie.Net forum topic is here. *List of "Three" References in Halo - Parody of this list at Gruntipedia. 7 Category:Articles Needing Fact Cleanup